iLove Wake up Spencer
by lineabellfromTN
Summary: Freddie goes over for a wake up spencer but it ends a little different then he expected it to. I am bad at summaries...read anyways...*seddie*


_Hey! Remember to review…cause I'm a really bad writer and I know that but I want to become at least a decent writer, ya know? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly or anything…sigh…well…guess I gotta go back to working on my evil plan to steal it!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You walk across the dark hallway half expecting to be attacked by your mother because your up at such a late hour and half expect to open Carly's door to see Sam snacking on a piece of ham. When you knock three times on Carly's door and then kick it harshly you close your eyes, remembering that the last time you kicked it too hard and your mother caught you sneaking into a girl's apartment at 2:30 in the morning.

"Hey dork!" you hear Sam hiss. When you open your eyes you see her standing there smirking at your appearance. Your hair's a mess and you immediately pull your hands up to fix it, smoothing it carefully.

"Hey Sam…You got it all ready?" You ask in a quick rush. Your eyes dart from her face to either side of you expecting your mother to pop up.

"Yes Freddie, now come on!" she yells turning around and running in. You're fast to follow and by the time you reach the kitchen she's holding onto your camera loosely and pushing it towards you.

"Are we doing the banana bit or the bit where we get Spencer to admit things he won't tell anyone else?" you ask as you take your camera into your arms and walk towards the stairs.

"Carly ran out of bananas to throw so we're stuck with getting him to spill his guts tonight, Dork."

"Okay…we never actually planed on how to do this." you look around as if Sam was just going to pounce you for crushing her precious dreams of humiliating Spencer again.

"So? Do you remember the episode of Wake Up Spencer when we were four-teen and Spencer fell asleep on the ground? Remember! We did a "Hey look Spencer's face looks horrible when it's crushed into the floor" episode. We improvise well, Benson!"

"Yeah, I guess your right." you look at Spencer's door as Sam lurches to a stop and you bump into her. She turns around smirking before bending down to pic lock Spencer's door.

"You guess!?" You flinch at her explosion and sigh.

"Well, yeah, you're right, Sam. I'm stupid" She suddenly stops, picking herself off of the ground and turning the door knob.

"Good." She says as she walks across to Spencer who was sprawled across his messy bed.

You start the camera and listen to her speak. You can barely remember to keep the camera focused of Spencer, yet alone talk while holding it. Spencer finally wakes up, jerking his head your way and says, "Get that camera outta my face! Only Freddie can touch that!"

You reply quickly by saying, "Why yes, Mr. Benson, and I'm so sorry! Here, take it back." you turn to Sam and see she has both her hands clamped over her mouth and small giggles are escaping rapidly. You hold out your camera to Spencer and he takes it facing it to you.

"You two make a lovely couple, when did you get married?" He suddenly says. Sam's laughs stop and you let your mouth hang open.

"Spencer, Spencer it's us…Sam and Freddie! We're not married!" You hear Sam yell. Spencer's the one laughing harshly now as he drops the camera to the ground.

He points one index finger at you and another one to Sam. His smile grows as he pushes both fingers together, making kissing noises.

"Spencer!" you yell desperately as you pick up your camera and turn it off.

"Well everyone knows you and Sam LOVE each other anyways, what does it matter?" Spencer squeals before dropping back onto his bed and letting one more laugh out before falling back to sleep.

The room fell quiet and you look to Sam. She's playing with her fingers, just trying to make since of everything.

"Sam…" You start. She cuts you off by turning to you and letting out a sigh.

"It's true." She says. You feel your heart skip a beat until she turns to leave. You catch her arm and turn her around.

"Did Sam Puckett just admit that she might just love Freddie Benson?" You ask her. She does nothing but nod. But that was enough for you because you pulled her in for a kiss. There's no "Promise we'll go right back to hating each other's" just a kiss saying you feel the same about her as she does about you. When you finally pull apart, breathing heavily, she pulls herself into your chest and whispers something you'd been yearning for ever since your lips pulled away from hers two years ago.

"Freddie?" She saying into your chest.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

YOUANDMELIKETHESAMEKINDOFMUSICTHATSWHYWEMAKEAGOODYOUANDMEWEGOTSTYLEBABYWEKNOWHOWTOUSEITTHATSWHYWEMAKEAGOOD

_Okay I know, I know, I'm probably getting "this is the worst thing I've ever read in my entire life" comments right now...Sorry ...and yes, I, the horrible writer,(Caroline) am going to write a full chapter story next and I'll try for 1,000 words per and ten chapters...got any good suggestions!? _

_Love from the heart and only the heart,_

_LTN...but you can call me Babs :-) _


End file.
